miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Akumatized villains
|aliases= Evilized villains |species= Human |occupation= Retrieving Miraculouses |affiliations= Hawk Moth Akuma |residence= Paris, France |enemies= Ladybug Cat Noir |likes=Revenge |dislikes= Ladybug Cat Noir |weapons= Akumatized objects (sometimes) }} Akumatized villains, also called evilized villains, are people transformed into supervillains by Hawk Moth and his akumas. Transformation Whenever a person has strong negative emotions, such as anger, frustration, jealousy, disappointment, humiliation or sadness, Hawk Moth senses it from his lair and charges a butterfly with dark power to form an akuma. The akuma flies off from Hawk Moth's lair to where the person is, and it possesses an important object that belongs to the person. Immediately, Hawk Moth telepathically links up to the person in order to communicate, using a butterfly-shaped light mask that goes around his and the person's eyes. Also, in that moment, the area around the victim's eyes darkens. He gives them a new name for their supervillain identity and then explains to the person that he'll give them the ability to accomplish their goals and/or get revenge, if, in turn, the person will retrieve the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous from Ladybug and Cat Noir, respectively. Once the person agrees, black and purple smoke appears from the possessed object and surrounds the person. Once it vanishes, the person has transformed into a supervillain. If Hawk Moth needs to telepathically talk with them again, his light mask reappears on both Hawk Moth and the villain. Abilities An akumatized villain usually has an appearance and abilities that relate to their infected object, occupation, circumstances, and/or interests. For example, because of Xavier Ramier's love of pigeons and his object being a pigeon call, he becomes Mr. Pigeon, a villain with a suit based off of pigeons and the ability to command pigeons. In whatever way they're changed, an akumatized villain usually have enhanced abilities and skills. A lot of the time, their objects end up becoming their weapons, such as the Bubbler's bubble wand and Lady Wifi's cellphone. Aside from their peculiar powers, supervillains seem to have enhanced strength and fighting skills (like Lady Wifi who manages to beat Cat Noir when they were both disarmed or the Mime who is able to hold the Eiffel Tower). Every villain, after being corrupted, remembers the cause of their distress and the person who caused it, so they usually try to get revenge. Additionally, some villains, namely Copycat, the Evillustrator, and Horrificator, remember the people whom they have romantic feelings for (respectively Ladybug, Marinette and Ivan Bruel) and still care for them while transformed. If a supervillain doesn't go and retrieve the Miraculous like they were asked to, Hawk Moth can control their bodies for a short period of time in order to inflict pain onto them until they agree to do it as quickly as possible. As seen in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "Stoneheart", if Ladybug doesn't purify a villain's akuma when she captures it, the akuma multiplies, and they transform various people into frozen copies of the villain. When the original akuma's victim is akumatized again, the copies unfreeze, and the villain has control them, able to make them follow his orders and desires. Defeat In order to defeat a villain and release the akuma, the special object that the akuma infects needs to be destroyed. After the object is destroyed, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to capture the akuma to "de-evilize" and revert it back into a normal butterfly. After the Miraculous Ladybug has reverted the damage caused since the akuma infected the villain, they are detransformed by the purple smoke, with only blurry memories of what happened (like a dream that can't be remembered clearly).https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/694696400995667968 List of akumatized villains To see each villain's akumatized object, see List of akumatized objects Season 1 Trivia *Many of the supervillains' face masks, such as those of Stormy Weather, Lady Wifi, and the Evillustrator, resemble the shape of a butterfly, most likely in reference to the akumas. Similarly, the four eyeholes in Darkblade's helmet resemble the four wings of a butterfly. *When the akuma infects the object of the new villain and the light mask appears around their face, the darkened area is almost always an indication of the shape of their mask. *There are some cases in which a villain reappears or gets akumatized more than once. **In "Timebreaker", both Alixes from two different timelines get akumatized. **In "The Evillustrator" Nathaniel's dream includes Lady Wifi and Stormy Weather. **Ivan transforms into Stone Heart in both Origin episodes. **In "The Puppeteer", the Puppeteer uses her powers to bring back Lady Wifi, the Evillustrator and Rogercop. **According to Hawk Moth, Lila might return as a villain because she does not forgive Ladybug in "Volpina". * After Hawk Moth gives his victims their new names, they accept them and discard their former names until they are defeated. *Chloé is directly and/or indirectly responsible for making many of the characters vulnerable to Hawk Moth's akumas. **The people of whom she caused the akumatization are Alix, Alya, Nathaniel, Roger, Kim, Mylène, Wang Cheng, Sabrina, Juleka and Rose. **The second person who caused the most akumatizations is Marinette, who caused Max's, Chloé's, and Lila's akumatizations. *Cat Noir and Ladybug usually try to persuade the supervillains to calm down and stop their rampage when they get a chance to do so. *Most of the villains are seen near Adrien and/or Marinette shortly before the akuma infects them. *The villains usually get what they want when they are transformed, or after being defeated. *It is unknown if non-humans, such as robots, animals, or kwamis, can be akumatized, but Season 2 will have some answers, as revealed by Thomas Astruc at SDCC 2016.https://youtu.be/vtO8bbvmU0g?t=3012 **However, animals and objects that are not infected by the akuma can be transformed with the akumatized villains. ***Roger Raincomprix's police car transforms with him, its appearance changing and being able to fly. ***When Jagged Stone turns into Guitar Villain, Fang is transformed into a dragon. *According to Nooroo, the Moth Miraculous is meant to create superheroes, rather than supervillains. *Thomas Astruc noted that Marinette would be a hard person to akumatize, as she is an optimistic person.Report on Thomas Astruc at Japan Weekend: https://twitter.com/Ladybug_Cartoon/status/780024002706305024 es:Villanos Akumatizadospl:Super - złoczyńcyru:категория:Жертвы акумыfr:Akumatiséspt-br:Vilões Akumatizados Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Akumatized villains Category:Villains Category:Lists